fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fierce Tales (Old)
Warning: This is an older version of Fierce Tales. A newer version can be found here. Fierce Tales is an RPG for the Wii U and the 3DS. It is inspired by the ROBLOX game Fierce, but plays like Zelda games, while having it's own gameplay elements such as classes and a level-up system. The game's forum thread can be found here. Walkthrough The game starts with you beign exiled of a group of pirate Goblins, who claim you are not fierce enough for them. You end up on a beach in which you can choose two paths; however, one of the path can't be chosen as the Goblin not only can't see anything in it, but is also extremely cold to him. If you need help playing the game, you can ask "Chicken Engineer" for tips in The Beggining. The second path leads to Main Fields, a place you are going to go to a lot. You have to reach the High Main Fields, but enemies such as Chickens are in the path. Right before reaching the High Main Fields, you get hit by something. The goblin looks around, but can't see the thing that hit him. After that, Goblin walks in the High Main Fields. You have to fight a few enemies, especially baby dragons. After this, the player enters the first dungeon. Gameplay As mentionned above, the game has similar gameplay to Zelda. Both are games in which you wander around in an overworld, but must go to some dungeons as well. In each dungeon, there's a miniboss and a boss. There's also one item per dungeon, like the Ant Staff for instance. However, there's some differences as well. Firstly, you can level up to level 50 and get buffs in health, attacking, ect. Secondly, you must choose a class at the beggining of the game. The classes decides your stats and your weapons. You can miss your attacks, but increasing your Precision makes you miss less. Stats One of the unique elements of the game are stats. The stats make the game more RPG-like, but the game's still considered an Action-Adventure. You can increase one of your stats when you level up, up to level 5. *Health: This is the only stat that doesn't haves the level 5 cap; it's cap is 10 instead. Increasing this stat increases your maximum Health. *Defense: This stat makes you take less damage from attacks. *Attack: This stat increases how much damage you get from enemies. *Speed: This stat increases your speed on the map. *Precision: This makes you miss less. Economy Coins Coins is one of the currencies of the game. It is generally easier to get then the other currency, DP. You can get them by killing wild monsters. You can also get them from quests. Coins can be used in shops, but DP usually serves for more thing. Coins can also be used to get to another level quicker, through you need a lot of coins to do so. Dragon Points Dragon Points, usually refered to as DP, are the other currencies of the game. DP serves for more things then Coins, but can only be dropped by stronger monsters or by quests. You can get more things with them through. It can be used to get boosts of XP, for example. Store The stores are the places where you can get optional items such as better weapons, armor, ect. Market Unlike the normal store, the Market uses DP as a currency. Additionally, the items in it are more asthetic and less used in fights, and those who are used for fighting have more special effects. Characters Player Classes In the game, you play as an unnamed goblin, through you can choose a name for it as the beggining of the game. Before actually playing the game, you must choose a class. Main Characters These are the main characters. These may or may not help you. Bosses These are boss and miniboss characters. Miniboss appear rarely anyway else then thier dungeon, but the bosses are much more involved in the plot. Creatures The game has an enormous amount of creatures. It is confirmed that there will be at least 100 monsters. Overworld Creatures Underworld Creatures These creatures are found in caves or dungeons. Some are exclusive to certain dungeons while others are in caves and dungeons in general. Moves The game feature moves, unlike Zelda games. Each of the three classes has distinct moves that affect the way the class plays. You can upgrade moves to make them stronger or to increase thier effects. Swordsman Magician Defender Items Optional Locations Overworld Dungeons Gallery GoblinMagician.png|Goblin Magician's Artwork GoblinDefender.png|Goblin Defender's Artwork GoblinSwordsman.png|Goblin Swordsman's Artwork ChickenEngineer.png|ChickenEngineer's Artwork CaraparTheNinja.png|Carapar's Artwork SearchieTheHydridAlien.png|Searchie's Artwork GuestTheGuest.png|Guest's Artwork TachyonTheHoverDragon.png|Tachyon's Artwork JimblyTheGiantMushroom.png|Jimbly the Giant Mushroom's Artwork VirinutTheMotherUFO.png|Virinus the Mother UFO's Artwork ZethTheSandShark.png|Zeth the Sand Shark's Artwork MonaTheFullMoonMoth.png|Mona the Full Moon Moth's Artwork GoldenWyvernLleh.png|Lleh the Golden Wyvern's Artwork EternalFreezerBanafrit.png|Banafrit the Eternal Freezer's Artwork DoroTheNightDragon.png|Doro the Night Dragon's Artwork RocketDemonKony.png|Kony the Rocket Demon's Artwork Trivia *The Night Crew members are all based on Roblox users that appear in Fierce. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Poisonshot Category:2015 Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fierce Tales